Second Chance
by Avid Reader0907
Summary: The Giant War is over and the Olympians are victorious. It seems like life will be perfect. Things soon start to downhill for Percy and thirteen others and their friendships strengthen. Four Olympains and ten demigods leave because they got forgotten and betrayed. They all become more powerful. Years later old enemies are back and they have to help those that hurt them the most.
1. The Final Vicotry?

**All rights to HOO and PJO belong to Rick Riodan. If I owned it let's just say I wouldn't need to type this and this is just what I would publish. Anyway, this is Avid Reader0907 and I will gladly present:**

**Second Chance**

Prologue-

The Final Victory?

**Third Person POV**

It was the final battle of the Second Giant War. Percy Jackson was surrounded by Earthborn as he slashed and hacked away at Gaia's army. Things weren't going so well for the demigods. Nico was about to pass out for summoning too much of the dead to battle the Cyclops but he was still fighting a herd of evil centaurs. The Olympians couldn't come near the ground for the fear of being trapped in the earthen cages. Percy noticed the Stolls, Chris, and Hermes struggling against Hippolytus, the anti-Hermes. The Hunters and Artemis, who was soaring around the giant in her moon chariot, were failing to beat Gration. Leo, Hephaestus Aphrodite, (now deciding to be a loyal wife,) and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin were trying to defeat Mimas. The rest of the seven were trying to defeat Porphyrion as the other Olympians were trying to fight off Typhon who was brought back by Gaia as a wonderful surprise to her grand and great-grandchildren and the half-bloods, both Roman and Greek, were slaying monster after monster of the not so nice Mother Earth's army. Apollo couldn't even fight as he had to heal the wounded. The last four giants had the nerve to not die and the Olympians were weakening. If it was possible, things got worse in a matter of seconds.

Leo got knocked out by Mimas' fists landing in a trench of Greek fire. Hermes got hit by Hippolytus and was sent flying towards the ground causing Chis and the Stoll brothers to rush forward and catch him to prevent their dad being caught in the tentacle like earthen strands. They didn't notice that Hippolytus had cornered them until it was too late to escape. The monster kept on coming and soon the demigods would be outnumbered. Annabeth and Jason had been cornered by Porphyrion and would soon be blasted by the giant's spear but the giant wanted to wait until his spear was fully charged. Thalia and Phoebe were back to back as they were the last Hunters available to fight Gration as the rest were battling the small army that had sneaked upon them, unbeknownst to the Hunters, and were led by three drakons hence the need of the attention of the Hunters. Thalia and Phoebe's attention were caught when one drakon lunged at them and they had to turn their backs on the giant so no matter what they seemed doomed. Artemis, being the brave and bold goddess she is, rushed down to pull them up from harm 's way, not want to lose her lieutenant and favorite Hunter. She was semi-successful by getting the two girls out of danger but had gotten too close to the ground. The ground wrapped around her and began to pull her into the ground as it absorbed her energy. She couldn't even use her godly powers to escape, much to Apollo's dismay, whose full attention was on his "little sis" as he tried and failed to save his sister who would be soon no more.

**Percy's POV**

It would be optimistic to say that we still had a 10% chance of winning. So let's just say we were at had a nil chance of beating Gaia. I realized with a pang that I wouldn't see my mom again even though I had promised her that. My second promise I would break. And my last. I watched Nico barely lift his sword as pale as death, (not Death, Thantos had a darker skin and looked like a really buff cupid,) and Schist… Leo just fell into Greek fire. At least the Stolls, Hermes, and Chris were doing okay, wait never mind. The worst were the Hunters. I saw the drakon lung and I could see the Battle of Manhattan all over again. Poor Selina. That reminds me, I still owe Blackjack from all those years ago on the quest with Bianca and Zöe… At least I would see them soon. Artemis swooped to the rescue, just like taking the sky from Annabeth, but then Oh My Gods… She got too close and the Earth was bringing her in and taking her power. I saw a gleam of gold flash by towards her and realized it was her twin, the god of ummm….. Interesting… haikus. What could be worse? Gaia would get the Maiden Goddess's power and would rise. Boy was I wrong. I heard a familiar feminine scream.

My blood ran cold. Turning slowly my worst fears were confirmed. Annabeth was cornered, (oh and Sparky,) and had Porphyrion's spear at her getting ready to fire. This was the final straw. I raised Riptide above my head and did what my father would do if he wasn't occupied. I might as well go out in a bang. Directing it at the Giant King and where Artemis was trapped, I sent the most powerful quake, (thanks dad,) to them and four 30 feet waves at the army around Nico, the monsters around the Hunters, Mimas, and Hippolytus. The effect was instantaneous. The waves knocked the two giants away and dissolving the remaining monsters hence sparing my friends, but that quake…. Wow. It made the earth around Artemis crumble like a sand castle freeing her into her brother's arms, (cue aweing from Aphrodite and her children in the middle of a battle, like seriously,) and the best part was it sent Porphyrion tumbling causing his blast to go right into Typhon, who let's just say was sent back to Taurtarus due to the giant and the Olympians renewed effort, and saved the love of my life. The downside was that it was so powerful even I stumbled and it turned the Giant King's hateful gaze right at me. Oh gods, what had I done?


	2. Mother (Earth) isn't Always Right

**I would like to thank:**

**Everyone who favorite this story or followed this story, (and moi)**

**And responding to the reviews:**

**Olympus97 (Guest) for reviewing! And I will definitely include that pairing and I am glad because I wasn't sure who to put those two characters with**

**Mundster Madman for that very nice review**

**AmandaDaughterOfHades for the nice review as well**

**And to all of my other readers I thank you for reading this!**

**A/N Lots of people hate those notes but I had to because I never expected this much so quickly!**

**All rights and all of the other glories belong to the mastermind also named Rick Riodan! I am Avid Reader0907 and I happily bring you:**

Second Chance

Chapter 1

Mother (Earth) isn't Always Right

**Percy Jackson POV**

_Previously: the Giant King's hateful gaze right at me. Oh gods, what had I done?_

I wanted to bolt but I knew that this was one thing I couldn't escape. I remembered Circe's Island where Circe said I had unlocked my true self as a guinea pig and those rodents just want to hide. Is that true? Am I like the furry meatloaves because I, like they are, am a coward? I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing but being the anti-Zeus Porphyrion was a drama king. This should be called the drama king war, both trying to have the enemy die in the fanciest fashion. I wonder which one is more dramatic, but we can't have two egotistical theatric "kings" running around! The horror! You know we need to bring up that there isn't a god of drama to Zeus, (or is there, maybe I should have paid a bit more attention to when Annabeth was giving the Greek lessons, curse you ADHD!) Zeus is so controlling he would like having more power. Wait, I am about to die and I am thinking of this? Wow Perseus, just wow, this is an all-time low. Or was it the time I wondered what it took to get sewn into Hades' underwear? This is hard….

I wanted to tell my mind to shut up but I snapped out of when Porphyrion thundered.

"Perseus Jackson," he said with every syllable covered in loathing with a topping of burning hatred and barely controlled rage on top, my favorite! "You have been nothing but trouble from the beginning you should have died a long time ago and now you shall meet your fate."

I piped up, trying to sound brave, I know it was stupid but you gotta go out with a bang right?

"You know I have already met the Fates so I am very sorry you didn't get a chance to fulfill your desire but maybe you can be satisfied with going back to Tartarus the hard way."

The giant glared but I didn't step back I mean, I am a Kelp-Head so I knew what was coming,, eternal punishment, tortured forever, you know, same old same old, but not the rodent part and getting run over with a motorcycle. I don't know one that can fit this bad boy who is really a mama's boy and does exactly what she says, you know; go destroy my grandkids and great-grandkids. Again he spoke and I realized monster really need to discover breath mints, they make your breath smell a lot better than demigods. When will they learn?

"As I said you should have died years ago. I would love to but someone greater than me has asked for this honor."

Wait, someone greater than the king of egos I mean giants? Giants, especially Porphyrion, (who is like Zeus again being dramatic,) have huge egos. So that means the only one that they hold more respect to than themselves and who is greater than they…. Realization dawned on everyone else's faces as I my gripped on Riptide tightened. They all started to yell for me to run, but I was on her domain. There was again no escape. Time to gut this out or pray to the god/goddess of my choice but I couldn't because my friends and family were depending on me and I couldn't let them down. I have to do this for them or die trying. I am not a coward, I am not a coward, I can do this, and I have to. Everyone else was too far away and all the Olympians, the rest of the seven, the Hunters, and the demigod army, (Greek and Roman,) could do was watch as the earth parted and figure rose.

**Nico di Angelo POV (Surprise!)**

I have never felt something so powerful and that is saying a lot. Percy's four monstrosities of waves but that earthquake? Dang that was impressive. I am so glad he doesn't hold a grudge against me for not mentioning that I knew him at Camp Jupiter or I would have soon been overwhelmed in this battle. The Romans didn't change Aqua Boy because he still has his smart mouth that he has no problem using to beings who happen to be really powerful and his sarcasm. Sweet sarcasm. Wait a second; did Porphyrion just say that someone was greater than he? Oh crap… That means only one person. I saw everyone else's faces and I knew that they had deduced who this someone was and we could only yell for him to run but we all knew that there was no way. Athena snapped us back to reality as she organized the Hunters in a formation help defeat Hippolytus and Mimas while Gration fell at the hands of Artemis, Thalia, and Phoebe. Except Phoebe wasn't standing anymore but held in a crying Thalia's arms as I realized how murderous the Maiden Goddess looked at the now dead giant with an arrow in his head. Poor Phoebe. I then heard the ground crack and I turned to see what was happening over where Perce was. When the figure rose from the ground I realized how close Gaia was to rising.

**Third Peron POV**

Gaia had skin the color of porcelain. Her hair was ebony colored and flowed to her waist. Her armor was made of earth as was her weapon, the two foot long blade Terra was carried the way a skilled swordsman would. For the first time in thousands of years her eyes were open and all of the boiling resentment was directed at our hero. Her eyes shifted between the various colors of the earth but they boiled with pure hatred.

"Perseus Jackson," the words sounded like she was going to curse him, "So you are the puny mortal who ended the chance of my son Kronos and other Titans from rising, the same weakling who killed so many monsters and much of my army, and the same who has killed many of my other children. Do not fear though Perseus, you have met you match."

"I guess I have," Gaia smirked at this but soon a scowl replaced it with: "and you will go down with me because I won't let you harm any of my friends anymore!"

Gaia's voice rumbled, literally, and the ground shook complimenting her fury. "You dare spawn of Poseidon?"

"Yes I dare Gaia, or should I say great-grandma, and this will be the last time you will see the light again!"

"For this you will be tortured forever in Tartarus."

"Not likely."

With that the fight began as the Olympians watched stunned as they forget for a moment about Porphyrion still being alive.

**(You thought I would end there? Think again!)**

Percy charged first and Gaia parried his blade. Even for a sleeping old lady she was not rusty when it came to fighting. Gaia kept trying to trip him up by having the ground try and latch on to his fast moving feet but Percy created a disk around him of violently shaking earth which stopped the ground from going near him. Gaia's cocky smile turned to a sneer as she realized that this may not be as easy as she thought but noticed that our hero was tiring and triumphant, sure of upcoming victory and her assured rise with Percy's blood, pushed him harder and harder. Percy knew this too but every time he stabbed her the earth kept healing itself so he knew he had to get her off the ground by using water. But he was getting tired. Then clang. Percy was disarmed but his faithful companion, the lethal ballpoint pen, was back in his pocket as Gaia sneered pointing her blade at his chest. Percy was aware of his dwindling energy and only had strength for one last round.

"So hear ends the puny son of Poseidon. I must say, you did better than anyone else could have even those puny gods and goddesses. Surrender now and not face eternal punishment in…"

She was caught off by a wail that rang around the original Mt. Olympus. The pair glanced and noticed that the last giant, the Giant King, had his hair on fire, dripping in ichor, as the Hunters, Olympians, the rest of the seven and the demigod army surround the giant as he fell with an anguished cry. Gaia was now livid as Percy's allies noticed what was happening and noticed the sword at Percy's chest. The cheering stopped as all of the attention was back to the pair. Gaia sneered at Percy.

"Why bother fighting. They can't help you. Take the easy way out."

Percy couldn't and he watched his loved ones shake their heads, pleading him to take the offer. But he couldn't.

Summoning all the strength he had left he caused the moisture around Gaia to thicken as it lifted her off the ground. She had wide eyes as Percy plunged Riptide into her as she dissolved, unable to be healed by the ground.

Everyone was stunned as Percy stumbled as he passed out to do lack of strength he saw Apollo, the god of medicine, rush forward and catch him and began muttering things to heal Percy. With the last ounce of strength he muttered words barely audible before he slipped unconscious.

"For being Mother Earth that mother isn't always right."


	3. Bitter Taste

**I would like to thank everyone who has read my story**  
**and:**

**Favorited this story** **  
Followed this story** **  
Favorited me** **  
Followed me** ****

And those who reviewed ** Thanks to-**

**AmandaDaughterOfHades and I am glad you liked that chapter  
and  
LittleLizardLover and thank you for the compliment on writing the fight scenes.**

**All rights and other stuff belong to Rick Riodan. This is Avid Reader0907 ad I bring you:**

**Second Chance**

Chapter 2-

Bitter Taste

**Artemis POV**

I never knew a boy could be so noble. Everything he had done in his first two quests proved to me that he was a special demigod but the quest with Zoë really showed that Perseus was one of a kind. I never thought that any male Zoë could ever tolerate let alone like or respect. With every year after he continued to grow in her opinion and shocking her on how, well, good he was. Percy was really like no other guy; he truly is the most supreme of the male species.

I was so thrilled when I found out he was the one to save me from Gaia and I was slightly disappointed when it was Apollo who caught me but I was really glad that my twin was okay because I really did care from the dimwit. I would go wherever he goes and I know he would do the same. **(Dun, dun, dun!)**

When I saw Gaia rose I must admit that I was really worried for the boy. We, the Olympians, couldn't fight her so who could a mortal fight her and win? But he had to. I heard Thalia yell and I realized Gration had changed tact and was going after that one boy whose sister Bianca had joined the Hunt only to die on the quest with Zoë. The boy, Nico, had his back turned and I know how much Thalia cared for her cousins but Thalia was too far away.

Instead I could only watch as my brave Hunter Phoebe dashed in front of Gration in front of Nico, and shooting on arrow into his head like a unicorn before the giants spear went into her stomach and I knew there was nothing I could do. Newfound anger came and I went after Gration along with Thalia as finally Thalia raced off to my dying Hunter I sent my hunting knife into his stomach. Just like he did to Phoebe… I raced to her and held her in my arms as I let myself cry.

Then when Percy fought Gaia I realized just how powerful he is. He could probably beat all of the Olympians and he had such a good heart. I saw who he got cornered and I wanted to accept death but I knew he wouldn't. But he just, wow. I never knew a primordial to be so afraid. When she fell everyone was silent. Then we erupted in cheering, Thalia and myself to with tears on our cheeks and surprisingly Nico. Percy collapsed and I ran forward with my twin and as the God of Medicine caught him I knew that Percy was in good hands.

**Nico POV**

Who knew Percy, even in front of death, could still be so funny. I mean saying that for being Mother Earth that mother isn't always right? He hasn't changed. Percy loves mouthing off others who are more "powerful" than he. Life would be so dull without him. Apollo placed his hand on his head and began to chant spells and other godly stuff to help Percy heal because he used a Hades amount of power. Styx, that was as powerful as the Big Three. That is just cause my cuz is that awesome.

Zeus called us over and I noted that Percy was breathing regularly and was sleeping due to excess amount of power used. Zeus' voice thundered around.

"Heroes, we will reconcile on Olympus to deal out the rewards there so we will flash you there, okay?"

We all nodded because honestly, all we cared about was sleep right now. I was numb from the death of Phoebe. I did she mattered so much to me now? Aphrodite smiled at me knowingly and my heart sank and leapt at the same time. Suddenly a white flash engulfed all of us, even the bodies, as our surroundings disappeared.

We arrived on Olympus and Thalia gently laid Phoebe's still body on the ground as sobs racked her body. Leo came up, thanks to Apollo alright with the exception of raw skin and cuts, and wrapped a comforting arm around her. I was still cold on the inside when Hades came up to me and smiled as he wrapped me in a warm embrace. I looked up and saw a warm smile with eyes full of happiness and pride and I smiled too."

"Nico, you have done me proud. No matter what you do you should know that you are truly the greatest of my children. I am thrilled to be your father."

"Thank you Lord-"

"Call me dad son. And I hope you can forgive me for everything."

I was stunned. A god, especially a Big Three apologize? Wow.

My dad patted me and left and then I took in my surroundings. I saw Bessie sticking her head out of the sphere of water mooing happily when I realized we were in the throne room. Just then Percy stirred and sat up confused. Wow, nothing new.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Olympus my hero."

It was Hestia who spoke and she helped Percy up as the rest of the Olympians took their thrones as my dad stood to the sides and Zeus began a long speech about what they did, more like didn't do, (some of them like the oh so egotistical king,) and then gave some awards out like Dionysus get his punishment revoked which he deserved because he did really help and now Mr. D will get to be with Adrienne. I did notice Poseidon wasn't paying attention as he was talking to someone, I think Trident, and his smile was very large. Finally Zeus announced it was time for the demigods when he was interrupted by my other uncle.

"I would also like to say that during the battle my kingdom was also attacked which Trident and my other son stopped the invasion."

"Who is this other son Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon beamed and said, "Why my 16 year old boy Holton."

"You had another son?" Had- I mean father asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did. I had to have back up in case Percy failed."

At this Percy slightly flinched but Aunt Hestia put a comforting arm on him.

"Anyway, Holton trained and grew up with Trident so he is very good and because of this I will give him the title: Lord of the Tides, Currents, and Shallow Waters, the Guardian of Pegasi."

Everyone was shocked at this because of what I heard about this said attack it consisted of 200 telkhines. That much for just that? So what is Percy then?

Zeus just shrugged and carried on.

"Is there anything that the seven and the other leaders don't deserve?"

Silence.

"Okay. Perseus Jackson, please step forward and if you will take it, we will offer you immortality again."

The newbies started muttering.

"Again?"

"Again?"

That word was whispered around until Zeus hushed them with a look as Percy came forward. Something told me he would accept it.

"Well boy?" Hurried Zeus.

"I thank you very much for that offer Lord Zeus but I can't accept it."

At this some annoyed mutters came up but I saw some gods and goddesses look interested.

"Will you swear on the River Styx that you will grant what I ask and right this millennia wrongdoing?"

The Olympians gathered together but I couldn't help but wonder what it was. Finally Zeus announced the verdict.

"We swear upon your terms."

Thunder rumbled as Percy smiled and continued.

"I would like Hestia to have her throne back and seat on the council,"

At this people started muttering about being uneven. Would they just shut up and let Percy finish? I had a feeling I knew where this was going, though.

"And to keep the balance grant a throne and seat on the council to…. Hades."

Everyone was stunned minus a few like Hestia and Hades who was smiling. The best part was that Zeus had to keep his oath! Take that you egotistical son of a- thunder rumbled.

Oops.

A simple but elegant throne appeared on the lady's side as a throne of pure darkness adorned with riches rose by Poseidon.

The two deities took their seats as they continued with the wishes coming next to Jason.

"Jason Grace," the now Jupiter said, "For everything you have done I would like to offer you godhood as Lord of Lightning and Lord of the Sun by driving the sun chariot in both forms."

At this Artemis and Apollo gaped along with Hermes, Hestia, my dad, and Dionysus.

"I accept Lord Jupiter."

Jason rose and stood next to his dad and would become immortal as it was Piper's turn. Now Zeus was back.

"Piper McLean, we would like to have you become the goddess of Charmspeak, minor goddess of war, and the goddess of lies to help out Hermes."

Cue more gaping. He was basically giving away other deities powers!

"I accept Lord Zeus," as she joined Jason.

It continued with the rest of the seven until only Leo and Annabeth was left. Leo was called next.

"Leo, we would like to give you godhood of fire and travelers to help out with Hermes."

Leo stuttered. "Thank you Lord Zeus with the first part but I can't take Lord Hermes' powers."

"You will do as I say boy!" Zeus commanded and Leo slunk off to his father's throne as Thalia comforted him for standing up to her dad.

"Father," it was Dionysus, "Can I speak to you about something?"

"Of course."

They talked and with a nod from Zeus Dionysus called his son Pollux forward.

'Son, I would like you to be Camp Half-blood's Immortal Director with Chiron. Do you accept?"

I could see everyone nodding because Pollux deserved it.

"I do father."

Pollux went over to stand by his dad's throne. Zeus spoke again. Ugh, I can't wait until he will finally shut up.

"Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth came forward and I couldn't help but wonder what she would ask for since Percy wasn't immortal.

"Would you like to be the goddess of architecture and minor goddess of war and battle plans?"

Athena butted in.

"You would be my lieutenant and be the greatest architecture there is and you deserve this since you are my greatest child."

I could see Percy looking nervous and I couldn't help but get a bitter taste. Zeus kept giving other people's domains to others and yet there was also a bitter taste at Zeus' offer to Annabeth.

"Do you accept?"

Now the taste was so strong it made my stomach hurt. Annabeth then replied back.

"Lord Zeus, I do accept your offer."

**********Thank you for reading this and more is to come! This may or not be a Pertamis story and it will be up to you guys to decide! Please vote on that and on how many years you want to pass until Percy and company come back to help. Thank you again and this is Avid Reader0907 signing out!**** **


	4. Why Am I Holding On?

**Please read the AN at the bottom! It is very important! Anyway,**

**I would like to thank everyone who has:**

**Read my story**  
**Favorited this story**  
**Followed this story**  
**Favorited me**  
**Followed me**

**Now the replies to reviews:  
Hestian97  
Ezio Is A Boss  
Olympus97  
Guest (1)  
Guest (2)  
Guest (3)  
Booklover0608  
SonOfSeaGod  
-All for the input on the relationship of Percy! Read the AN and put in your vote! (All information is at the end.)**

**Rocketeer101  
AyeitsEash  
Poison and Fire  
-Here is your update**

**supramdompeople  
AmandaDaughterOfHades (Extra thanks for reviewing every chapter!)  
-For the compliments!**

**Chubychicken  
-The AN should explain part of your question**

**Flavio S  
-I appreciate the review. I am not sure on the Giant question but in MOA they battle the Anti-Dionysus. I believe in two chapters you will see a twist in the council so yes, it will get balanced. I am sorry that I won't tell more but I don't want to spill my secrets!  
**

**Phew, that was long but I soooooo glad you guys reviewed so much! Anyway, the rights belong to Rick Riodan. This is Avid Reader0907 and, without further delay, I present:**

**Second Chance**

Chapter 3-

Why Am I Holding On? _(Shit Hits the Fan)_

**Thalia POV**

Ha-ha, Annabeth would never do this, she wouldn't leave Percy. Wait, what? Annabeth would never say yes, yet why did I just hear her accept immortality? _Please let this be a dream, this is not happening, just a nightmare, it isn't real. _I was too stunned to even think coherent thoughts. At this Percy looked weak and pale; I have never seen him appear as weak and feeble as I have now. For Hades' sake, he was paler than he would be if he had gotten stabbed like Phoebe….

At this I needed comfort. Nico was on the other side of other the room, Percy looked ready to start crying, Artemis was comforting her brother and Hermes, Zeus is just an asshole and I feel ashamed to call him my dad, (but I do like my awesome lightning powers,) and Jason is just is becoming just as arrogant and cocky as my dad and acts like a dick. Leo was the only one to comfort me, and I felt myself melt into him.

It was his turn to tell me things are all right. His breath tickles my neck as he whispers into my ear, telling me things will be fine. That everything will work out. I couldn't help but relax. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I felt him rub my back, trying in vain to release the tension, the pent up anger. My hands were sweaty and my cheeks got warm when a small sigh escaped my lips.

_Breathe Thalia._

_You are an eternal maiden._

_This means no guys, ever._

_You can't fall for Leo._

_You can't break your vows._

Yet my heart didn't seem to care, no matter what my mind told it. Damn, me and my cuzs have lives of shit. Especially love lives. I can't fall in love but I think I have, and then there is Percy. Poor Percy…

**Third Person**

Percy's eye's had lost their sparkle of life and happiness that no one, not even the evil Mother Earth, could take away, yet they had gone out. Annabeth's betrayal had struck him hard, at the deepest part of him, and he felt like he was dying a thousand deaths, each one more painful, and then what happened next made him die a million more times.

Ares smiled at the girl that had gained his respect. She was so awesome with that dagger and he wanted to show off his awesomeness to her. He wanted to get back at Percy and he was getting tired of Aphrodite; she was too whooshy washy and girly.

Annabeth went to stand by her mother when Ares leaped of his throne and waltzed over to Annabeth. Throwing his arm around her shoulders, he whispered in her ear seductively.

Whatever it was it made Annabeth laugh. She faced the war god, batted her lashes, and then leaned up and they started making out…

Apollo had been crying silently after losing the sun. Artemis had wrapped her arm around her brother as she also tried to comfort Hermes. She was watching the scene before her with disgust and it was the Ares and Annabeth make out session that pushed her over the edge.

"I can't believe I even considered you to be part of the Hunt, Annabeth Chase!" She yelled which broke the couple apart. "You are nothing more than a disgrace to the female race and you just shattered the heart of one of the only decent men in this world."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way!" Athena had screeched and all the Hunters, minus Thalia, were glaring at Artemis.

Artemis looked right at her half-sister and spat venomously. "I outrank your daughter and I am merely speaking the truth. You daughter is simply a bitch. We might as well give her a title and make her be Annabeth Chase, the Goddess of Betrayal, Assholes, Ass-kissing, Bitches, and Whores."

At this Zeus stood up and glared at the moon goddess.

"How dare you speak that way?"

"I am simply speaking the truth as I have mentioned earlier." She replied simply.

Zeus glowered but Artemis didn't back down.

"How dare you-"

"What? At least I am not giving away other people's powers like they are nothing. You don't see me trying to give away your title as King of the Gods, Lord of Olympus, and a bunch of other useless things that are like, well, shit."

"Don't you insult the Kings of the Gods? For this I forsake the Hunt and give it instead to Athena and all the Hunters will obey her."

Thalia broke away from Leo as the rest of the Hunters agreed with Zeus.

"I will not follow Athena. Artemis is the rightful leader of the Hunt and I will never obey anyone else."

"You will, Thalia."

"No I don't you-'

Leo covered Thalia's mouth so she wouldn't finish her sentence and get blasted. Artemis stood up and faced her father. Her silver eyes were filled with rage as she shifted to her eighteen year old form.

"I am repulsed at your behavior, Zeus! I am with my Lieutenant and I am ashamed to call you my father! Look at what you did to Hermes and Apollo! Your sons!" Artemis gestured at the two.

Zeus glowered back. "Then you are no child of mine. Neither are Apollo and Hermes. They need to grow up and realize that they aren't worthy enough to have their titles and powers."

"Well you aren't worthy enough to rule Olympus as King of the Gods!" It was Nico who yelled.

Nico was standing and glaring at Zeus. Hades smiled darkly but, noticing Zeus' killing aura, paled even more, if it was possible.

"You dare insult the King of the Gods?" Zeus stood, clutching his bolt, "You deserve death!"

"No, you will not hurt my cousin!" Percy snapped out of his depression and raced to his cousin's side, "If you do you will have to go through me."

Several of the gods and goddesses paled, (but Percy noticed Poseidon didn't.)

"You will have to also go through me," it was Thalia who came over next with Leo beside her like a faithful dog.

Zeus sneered, "Just because you are my daughter doesn't mean you are allowed to disrespect the King of the Gods!"

"If you dare hurt these heroes, brother, you will lose me." It was the usual calm Hestia. She stood before the teenagers, her eyes flashing in rage.

The "King of the Gods," was cowering in his seat at his angry sister, but managed to squeak back.

"You can't disrespect me! I rule over you! You can't call me your brother because I want no relation to those who don't do as I say." He finally seemed to gain courage. "You are no sister of mine!"

The fires erupted in the throne room as Hestia smiled sweetly up at him, "If that is what you want then fine. I will no longer tend to the hearth of Olympus as I am no longer the sister of the ruler."

**Percy POV**

I can't believe what has happened in a matter of minutes. Let's just say: shit hit the fan. That would be an understatement. Artemis has some guts to stand up to her dad. But hey, Zeus deserved everything he got everything he deserved. Apollo and Hermes are the best gods. I used to think my dad was the best but what he did… I guess I am not worth his time. He obviously doesn't trust me that much cause he felt like I would fail the first Great Prophecy.

When I stood up for Nico, I mean, I couldn't just do nothing while Zeus continues being an ass and blast him. But when Zeus threatened me too, I looked at Poseidon and he didn't seem to care! Like he was so happy and perfectly fine! I feel like shit and I am not the only one too. Sure Poseidon's, no longer my dad in my eyes, lack of enthusiasm hurt. He betrayed me in all for a kid who had the Atlantis army at his side and Triton to just fight 200 Telkhines! Yet that didn't hurt as much.

No, it was Annabeth. She is nothing but a troublemaker. At first, she acted like she hated me, she worried about Luke when I was on suicidal missions, she fell into hell, and stayed with her through all the fricken shit and then she tosses me away like shit. When I had the Achilles Curse she had been my mortal point, when Hera took my memories I could only remember her, she was the reason I kept on fighting, the reason why I turned down immortality twice, and the reason I kept fighting Fate. But shy left me. Why am I holding on? Why should I keep on pushing forward through my damn life?

I got my answer when I saw my few remaining friends. Zeus looked like he was ready to explode as I heard a friendly voice, (though it had some leftover rage,) speak in my mind.

"_Go out heroes. Leave Olympus together. There should be ten of you. You ten are the ones with a good heart and know that this wrong, including what my ass of a brother is doing. Myself and a few others will join you, those who were greatly affected by Zeus' actions. Go now while we fight and go to Central Park. Go now."_

Hestia's voice withdrew from my mind and that is when shit really hit the fan.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" screeched Zeus. Myself, Nico, Thalia, Leo, the Stolls, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Chris, and Clarissa began to edge out.

"Yes, didn't you hear me? Or are you deaf now as well as selfish, blind, and ignorant?" replied Hestia icily.

As Zeus erupted, my friends and I had no made it out of the Throne Room where lightning covered the ceiling.

We were silent with the occasional sniffle and tear. I saw a monster or two or more and so I withdrew Riptide and they mysteriously disappeared. I guess all monsters know my blade means death so they stayed away but I walked with it out anywhere. Better be safe than sorry.

"I think we are almost there." panted Katie.

Looking around I realized that we were approaching a group of trees. Together we entered Central Park.

Memories flashed back of my life here, with my mom before I discovered my parentage, the Titan War, happy times after, the war with Gaia, and final the situation we just left. The magnitude of what happened hit me. Life would never be the same.

We had reached the middle of the park when four flashes of bright light appeared. Before us stood Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia.

Apollo and Hermes were red eyed and Will ran up to his dad to hug him while Chris and the Stolls did the same. The goddesses looked on the scene sadly. After a couple of seconds, Artemis spoke up.

"We are going to have to leave. We angered Zeus greatly and he will stop at nothing until he takes us down."

"We can we go, my lady?" asked Thalia.

"I have no idea." She shrugged, helpless on where Fate was taking us.

I had a plan though.

"What about Alaska? Zeus can't go there." I piped up.

Everyone looked at me thoughtfully before they shrugged at this, agreeing, because they had no better idea.

"But," it was Hestia, "we shouldn't flash ourselves there as we would bring attention to Zeus."

"So, how do we get there?" it was Leo, who even in this situation, was grinning impishly.

"We travel on foot, as we can't fly," was Hestia's reply.

"All the way there?" it was Will who spoke up.

"Yes, we should travel through Canada."

We were stunned at the sheer distance but we knew this was the only way to do it. We also had some awesome godly powers on our side so it shouldn't be too bad.

_You also will have a strong scent._

It was the obnoxious voice in my head. I told it to shut up but I had a sense of dread in my stomach as we started off. But I knew we couldn't separate. They were the only reason that I was still holding on, why I was still fighting forward. Soon enough though, life would get even more interesting, if that was even possible.

**This is the end of Chapter Three. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! About this story:**

**I will update at LEAST every other week**

**I had a poll for the number of years until the group would come back and the winner is….. 75! It will be around 75 years and I am sorry for those who wanted something else but I would like to thank everyone who voted.**

**You guys will need to tell me how you want the reactions when they return. Like:**

**Do you want them to find out they were missed, (if so by whom,)  
That Zeus and Poseidon don't care,  
And more importantly how they feel about what they did!**

**The Percy pairing is up in the air. Reyna is no longer a choice! She is in my other story and I am sorry if you wanted her. The choices are now:**

**Artemis  
Bianca  
No one  
OC (A/N you will be meeting the candidates in the next few chapters)  
Zoë**

**Please no one else and answer in a review or on the poll, (just one vote per person please!)**

**Also- to those freaking out about the Artemis' POV previously, it is answered on my Bio! (Check it out for answers!)**

**Any questions or comments- please PM me or put it in a review!**

**Review and Read on! Thanks again to all who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read! This is Avid Reader0907 signing out**


	5. The Journey to the Center of Monsters

**Thanks for all the reviews! (And votes!) Here is your update. I would like to thank all follows, favorites, and reviews.  
All rights belong to Rick Riodan, (the plot is mine,) and this is Avid Reader0907 and I gladly present:**

**Second Chance  
**Chapter 4-  
The Journey to the Center of Monsters

**Percy POV**

We decided to follow the highways out of New York. Right after our talk in the park we decided to leave right away. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to my mother. I will find a way to contact her though. I will find a way.

It is a plus side to have the god of travelers and athletes with you because it really reduces your travel time. Hestia figured that since they had left before the new gods and goddesses got their powers and domains that they hadn't gotten the domains that originally belonged to someone else. Leo is glad that he hasn't gotten his immortality and stuff cause he never wanted it. Zeus was a bitch about it and forced him into saying yes. Well I want Zeus to go to Tartarus but you don't always get what you want. Might as well through Poseidon in there too; he doesn't give a damn 'bout me so why should I give a flying flip about what happens to him and his "oh-so" perfect son?

I let out a dark chuckle under my breath after I finished off the last of the most recent pack of rogue hellhounds form the Giant army that decided to try and find dinner. Nico heard this chuckle and his snapped up to me.

"Are you okay Perce?"

I could see real concern in his eyes and I realized that I hadn't talked at all since I mentioned Alaska. I couldn't abandon Nico like this. He needed someone there for him. He didn't deserve this.

"I am fine. I just realized how much I missed being free from the thought of a war." It was partly the truth, I also didn't want to mention my dark thoughts that I so much enjoyment and pleasure in thinking.

He nodded as he sheathed his sword. Artemis looked over at us from the group of everyone else.

"Come on boys, I would hate to leave you behind but we have to go. We still have a long way to go."

We nodded and came up when Leo started whining to Thalia.

"Why don't we take some mortal transport? Please? We have been walking, running, and fighting all day. This boy needs to sit down."

"Aw, you poor boy" she replied mockingly. All of a sudden she lashed out and the sound of flesh on flesh rang through the clearing. 'We can't endanger the mortals; at least we could wait until we are a god bit into Canada. Even then we could only do so for a short time. Don't be selfish Leo Valdez," said Thalia sternly but her smile betrayed her "purpose."

I feel a pang of longing because it reminds me of those times I had with her. Her laughter, the feeling of her fingers playing with my hair, brushing loose strands away. Lips on mine, tongue playing with my lip, taunting it. Was it all fake? Did she ever care for me? Did she ever love me? How could she be so cruel to play with my emotions? What did I do wrong? Why does life hate me?

A hand grabs me and pulls me back into the group and I look up into the kind eyes of Lady Hestia.

"Percy, don't dwell on what happened back there. Things aren't that bad."

"Are you pleased with how things are?"

Hestia pressed her lips into a line. I thought I had done something wrong at first but she continued.

"Perseus," I flinched, "we still have each other. We have hope."

"And hope survives best at the hearth. The hearth is here."

She smiled. "You are a true hero, one with a great heart. You are truly someone special. I know I can't have you forget what happened but you can forgive."

I bowed my head. "I shall, Lady Hestia. Time will help heal the wounds."

"You will Percy. Let is rejoin the group again. And make sure you stay with us. You have a habit of wandering off. Please try and stay with us."

I nodded and together we set off. I went and had an animated conversation with Nico.

The four immortals sped us up allowing us to be by highway 84 for dinner and set up camp by 87.

Nothing interesting happened until Albany. It was the middle of our second day and with the help of Hermes, the Stolls, and Chris, we may have borrowed a few cars here and there. We had stopped near a rest area. I was wandering outside to the bathrooms when I noticed a dog was tied to a post. Isn't that so cruel? Who would do that to a Chihuahua? Wait, a growling Chihuahua that is now barking, or is it roaring? Oh shit.

I uncapped Riptide dog grew to the size of a lion, then rhino, now elephant. I got in a fighting stance as the Chimera broke away from the pole. It must remember me.

Mortals screamed and I couldn't help but wonder what they saw through the Mist. Dodging poison I remembered not to aim for the collar. Rolling on the ground to dodge a column of fire I swore under my breath. It missed me, but sent the lucky tree near me into flames.

_It would be nice Leo, if you showed up. Got a mega big monster that spews fire! It wants me for dinner!_

I wanted to yell that but they were all too far away to help, if they knew. Yeah! I feel so special and honored to get this monster! I feel like I won the lottery!

I avoided his breath and recalled that it had been killed by a spear to the heart so I tried that.

I summoned a water figure about my height. It distracted the beast allowing me to throw my weight behind my sword, thrusting into where a heart should be, as quickly as I could. The monster dissolved in gold dust and made me look like I had a case of dandruff, if dandruff is golden. Yet it wasn't quick enough. I used so much strength to kill it, I didn't enough energy for the water figure so it splashed to the ground and the Chimera, (must be smarter than its siblings,) noticed me. Its teeth caught my foot and extreme pain filled me. The problem was that there wasn't anything to heal me like the Mississippi River. I had one thing that could work.

"Apollo, please help. A little help from the god of torture in the name of haikus would be nice! Biggest flirt on Olympus and known as the hottest god? Big brother of Artemis?"

I felt someone rush towards me at the last one, someone who had heat radiating off him.

"You look like you got some Chimera poison. Didn't anyone tell you to leave those nasty things alone? Is it gone?"

"Yes," I say through gritted teeth, "just heal the damn thing already."

"Touchy!"

I was about to argue when I felt his hands on my foot. A golden glow later, the pain was gone. I stood up.

"Thanks Apollo."

"No prob, I don't mind helping my favorite demigod, minus my own. Let's go join the others and see if they have blown up anything again?" Key word, again. "So you think I am older than Artemis?"

I mentally face palmed.

"Let's just get moving okay?"

We found them and this time only the roof was on fire, so that was better.

Entering Ontario allowed us to take more mortal transport as we travelled across the southern territories. The farther away from New York we got, the more power we could use.

**Nico POV**

Canada was really pretty. Percy told me about it when he spent some time here with the quest to free Death. Apollo called this "our journey to the center of monsters," but it wasn't that bad. Some people get tired of the flat plains but I didn't mind.

We could go flat out in the car without worries of turns

It was peaceful

It seemed never ending

It was so different from New York

And it was just pretty. I loved how the sun looked when it set, how the colors blended together…

I was sad when we left it but I liked British Columbia again. The forests were so lush; I could tell the two Hunters were in all their glory. We were also near Alaska as we traveled even farther north.

I was glad to have Percy back, and I think this trip was good for both of us. The Chimera was the worst monster. The Minotaur did make a reappearance. Then it was the cannibals, empoussa, and more hellhounds. Not too hard.

"We are within five minutes of Alaska." Said Artemis calmly, but I could tell she was curious on what the land beyond the gods was like.

"Damn, does that mean I have to stop getting us rides?" whined Hermes.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't have that much money. Travis and I could help get a car," said Connor.

"Count me in too," Will and Apollo chimed in.

"Let's throw in Chris too." Added Travis excitedly, but then noticed Leo pouting, "Leo could be useful too. We would have to stea-borrow some supplies."

Chris grinned, but Clarissa and Katie looked annoyed.

"You will not corrupt my boyfriend! If you do I will run you through with my spear." Clarissa growled, pulling out her spear.

"Come down," Chris pulled her in close and stroked her face. She lowered her spear as they started making out. Gag, it just doesn't seem natural for Boar Head to be all affectionate.

"Boys," Thalia murmured with an eye roll. Good old Thals.

"You know you love us," Leo said, grinning elfishly with arms wide as the other guys cried out in indignation minus me, this scene was too funny.

"You are absolutely right," nodded Artemis solemnly.

"I knew Thalia loved us! Even after we used Aegis to freak out the Athena cabin!" Travis fist pumped.

Katie smacked him over the head. "She was talking about Thalia saying 'boys' stupid! Why do I even like you?"

"I knew you liked him!" Connor was grinning like one of Aphrodite's kid.

"That- I didn't-that isn't what I meant!" Katie spluttered.

"Sure, and I am a drakon!'" Connor said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh. Now we will meet a drakon," Clarissa grumbled.

"You don't want to fight!" Percy said in shock.

"Children, we are almost there and I know you are hungry and tired." Hestia broke in and we become quiet in respect for the goddess.

We instantaneously started running. I could run longer because of this week long trip.

We weren't near a road anymore, but deep in a forest so we didn't see any signs but the air seemed to start to change.

I knew we had crossed the border when we all collapsed into blackness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person POV  
**_A day before the defeat of the Giants at Mount Othrys (ruins)_

The last of the Titans who supported Kronos where there. Coeus, the titan of knowledge who had the power of intelligence, had just managed to escape Tartarus to find out Kronos defeated and from his nephew, Prometheus, that the Giants were going to lose. Together they had hatched a plan that would allow the next time one would rise, they would win. The only problem was that some would be in the way. Mnemosyne, the Titaness of memories, entered.

"Why, I haven't seen you in a while, dear brother and nephew." **(Coeus is her brother, Prometheus is the son of her brother "Bob.")** she said smoothly, but her eyes showed powerful emotions.

"Hello sister. You know of the recent defeat of our brother and the Giant war?" asked Coeus.

"Why of course."

"Prometheus and I have used our powers and I have come to the conclusion that the Giants will loose and those bastards shall continue to rule." He replied in a steely cool voice.

"How could we lose? They are outnumbered!" Mnemosyne snapped.

"Some of those demigods, led by the greatest one of all, Perseus Jackson, have turned the tables. Many other of the greatest demigod children of Olympians will be fighting too."

"Like who?"

Coeus dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand and continued. "If we take some of them out of the equation then we will be fine. We also need to get rid of some of the gods. The twins are very powerful and Hermes gets in the way. Hestia is much more powerful, but she isn't an Olympian yet it doesn't matter. She is the eldest of Rhea and Kronos."

"So what are we going to do?"

The two titans smiled and Prometheus spoke.

"You will help tamper with their memories, emotions, and play with their flaws. We already have a son of Trident who will replace Percy in Poseidon's memory. We just have to put in the idea that they are becoming too powerful in Zeus' mind and he would do what we want. He would probably only regret doing something to Hestia and maybe Artemis though, but he would be afraid of them becoming too powerful. Apollo and Hermes annoy the shit out of him."

"Isn't Hades powerful too?"

"No one listens to him." Prometheus replied confidently.

"How will we get to Percy?"

"The thing with his dad would work and if his friends feel left out…" Prometheus was grinning even more, "Annabeth could be a problem, but her pride gets in the way. She wants to be with the best and be the best. I know a few gods who are Olympians who would love to get even with him."

"So are you in?" interrupted Coeus.

Mnemosyne grinned wickedly.

"Of course."

**Tada! The poll and reviews, (and I am doing "no this," as negative votes.) Right now it is:  
Artemis-5  
Bianca-4  
No one-2  
OC-5  
Zoe-2**

**Put in your vote, (guests can choose, just hit that review button down there!) It will be a Leo/Thalia story, I am sorry if you didn't want that. Nico and Thalia will have a brother/sister relationship. I am glad everyone likes this and I will do the big thanks and answer reviews next time. I will update ****They Were Still Murdered**** next. **

**I would like to thank all reviews, follows, and favorites. Please tell me what you think too, PM me or review! Until next time! This is Avid Reader0907 signing out! **


	6. It's Only the Beginning

**I would like to thank all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are great! **

**Some questions I have gotten:**

**About Hades- I really like writing about him, but he has a domain, the Underworld, and he can't exactly leave it. Hades will play an interesting part, and he will be involved.**

**Hestia will not be with anyone. She is more of a mother figure. Sorry to disappoint.**

**This story will be a Thalia/Leo story. Why? It isn't done. Some are worried about too much romance with them. Everything will be slow. **

**From the last chapter you learned that Mnemosyne tampered with things so that is why they didn't do anything. Next chapter will involve Olympus, so you will learn more things then.**

**Nico will be with may be with an OC or a character that already exists, but Rick Riodan just gave her a name. So she will be kind of an OC.**

**Here is the update everyone. And don't worry orangesunset12; I am going to keep writing. This story isn't close to be done yet. Rights belong to Rick Riodan and this is Avid Reader0907 and I give you:**

**Second Chance  
**Chapter 5-  
It's Only the Beginning

**Percy POV**

I thought we would be safe, well, as safe as I could be, once we crossed the border. But nooooooo! I just had to black out! But that was only the beginning.

All I saw was blackness. I couldn't see a thing, it was just, well, black. I thought it would be endless until

_THUMP!_

I crashed landed on the floor. Spots appeared on my eyes. When I finally regained my vision, I saw the other thirteen were also here. Wait, what is here anyway?

I looked around and that the room was shrouded in mist except where we were. Fourteen black lounge chairs appeared through the mist. At this Hermes got up and began inspecting the chairs.

"What the Tatarus is going on?" Nico whined, rubbing his ass.

"Poor Nicky –boo hurt his assey-poo," crooned Thalia.

"Shut it," Nico said blushing. _Oh Nicky-boo-boo._

"The chairs seem alright; they aren't rigged or anything." Hermes said looking up. Why was he looking for tricks anywhere? Probably comes naturally as being the god of pranks and stuff.

"Yeah buddy!" yelled Connor as he ran to the chairs.

"Dive-bomb!" Travis screamed, lunging forward.

"You will not!' Katie said as she caught his legs sending him to the floor.

"Katie! Why not?" whined Travis while Connor laughed in the background.

"Because it is something that three year olds would do!" she reprimanded.

"So they can be three year olds and I can't! Two of them are a couple of thousand years old!" Travis gestured to Hermes, Apollo, Leo, and Will who were "dive-bombing" into a chair.

"Help me up at least," Katie said wearily.

"Okay Kit-Kat," Travis said as he kissed her sloppily on the cheek when he pulled her up.

Katie couldn't help but smile but rolled her eyes when he sprinted off. Thalia zapped all of the guys on the chairs when they started a pillow fight.

"Boys," she growled.

"Couldn't have said it better," Artemis grinned.

Meanwhile, Nico and I were busting a rib at seeing the guys with electrified hair. That was until Thalia zapped us too.

"Had to spread the love didn't you, Pinecone Face," I muttered.

"Of course, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't," she said sweetly. How she can smirk evilly and talk sweetly at the same time is unknown.

"How about you all sit down?" a feminine voice spoke from the mist.

We all must have jumped. I have never heard that voice before. It was melodious and smoother than velvet, but it had power behind it that made me want to do what it said and pulled me to it.

I immediately pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The familiar weight was reassuring. I saw Nico pull out his sword, Thalia her spear, Will his bow, Apollo his bow, you get it.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Artemis commanded clutching her bow so tightly I swear it would break.

The mist cleared and revealed one semicircular couch that was pure black and another black lounge chair. But they were empty.

"I said to show yourself," Artemis said.

"Someone is impatient!" it was another feminine voice, but different from the first. This one seemed to have power too, not as much as the first, but still more than anyone else's. My heart sped up when I heard it, though. Nerves?

Artemis glared in the area where that voice came from.

"Don't get your togas in a twist, that glare won't make us quiver in fear. We like manners, just sit down like a good proper lady," the voice shot back and I could feel the amount of power now.

Artemis sat, but she didn't look too thrilled, as did the remaining the other girls and Nico and myself.

A figure stepped out of the mist. The figure was tall, must be just around an inch shy of six feet, and the air around seemed to crackle full of energy and I felt drained being near that person. I could see everyone else seem to get weak around this person.

The person seemed to notice the sudden weakness of our group and with a wave of their hand, my strength was restored.

"My apologies, I have forgotten how my aura does that," she spoke, it was the first voice.

"You forgot something?' the other voice said mockingly as four other figures appeared and the mist dissolved.

"You can relax, we won't harm you," the first voice said kindly as she sat in the chair, ignoring the comment.

She must be the leader and had the most powerful aura. She had a hooded a cloak that touched the floor. It was the same bright silver as a supernova and fingered gloves the same shade. Her face was shrouded in shadows and you could tell she was female by how the cloak clung to her and the voice. Under the cloak I could see a long dress that was a bluish-purple that radiated energy.

The other four had cloaks and gloves, but different colors and their heights were all shorter. They also were all female. All four sat on the couch when the leader addressed us calmly.

"You may be wondering why you are here."

"That would be helpful," Leo added, oblivious to the fact that one of them could destroy all of us without a problem.

Instead of blasting him, the leader chuckled; her laugh was infectious and light. I could see Apollo close his eyes for a moment, savoring the sound. "Leo Valdez, you really are unique."

"How do you-"

"I know things," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I am here to discuss the future. Yours, ours, everything."

She paused for a moment as her gaze looked over everyone. I felt something wash over my mind and body so quickly, I thought it didn't happen, but I had a gut feeling it wasn't magic mushrooms.

"You all have a lot of potential, much ability, and good intentions, but you haven't reached your full ability yet. Even without our involvement you all still have far to go."

My brain was fried. I didn't have a clue what was going on. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean?" asked Hestia politely.

"Without another being's involvement you all haven't discovered all of your powers. You must do so before we can move on and finish some business that must be done."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but you kind of lost me with your first sentence." I interjected because I was still, utterly, completely, lost.

"Let me break this down for each and every one of you."

She turned to me.

"You have done pretty well with water, in its liquid state. You have the ability to control all forms of water that means ice and water vapor. The power means you can do all types of things with ice. You can change the state by freezing the air for example. You can use the water in the air to sense something or guide something which means shooting an arrow straight. Even water in something you can control which means living things."

I was stunned. All of that? "How can I control living things?"

"Almost everything needs water. Take plants for instance. You could use the water to control their actions and drain the water for your own use. This means you can control what animals do, and yes, even humans and immortals."

"Damn," mutter Clarissa, stunned that moi, Prissy, could be so awesome.

Now my mouth was open like a fish. And she wasn't even done yet!

"You have learned a bit about your powers as being the son of the Earthshaker. You can have most of the powers you saw Gaia use, controlling the earth into shapes like water, shake it, trap people, you know. You will also be able to heal people with water and send people on their own way. Being the son of the Stormbringer you will be able to create storms and control them and any aspect of that."

Pinecone opened her mouth to say something but the mystery lady continued.

"Yes, even lightning."

Thals was stunned as was everyone else in our group. I was that powerful? What else did I not know?

"Much to the common belief, Zeus is the weakest of the three brothers. Hades is in the middle, but Poseidon is the strongest. It makes sense as he has powers related to both of his brothers' domains, earth and storms. Therefore, Poseidon has the strongest demigod children."

"Holton is not even strong! He is a disgrace to being a demigod, he is less powerful and the youngest Aphrodite camper of five!" Nico exclaimed.

I too was miffed about how Holton would be classified as being powerful because of the god of the seas as his daddy.

The woman just shook her head, "I never said Holton was powerful."

"But you said Poseidon has the strongest demigods and Holton is a son of Poseidon," Nico said confused.

"Who ever said that Holon was a son of Poseidon?" the powerful woman questioned, cocking her head as if she was amused by our confusion.

"Poseidon said that Holton was," Chris, the most serious guy besides Nico and lately myself.

"Besides that do you have any other proof?'

"No, what are we supposed to say? We haven't even met or seen this damn kid anyway. Never knew off him till the ceremony," Clarissa replied defensively.

"You just had words to prove. Did anyone see Poseidon or anyone other gods and goddesses acting strangely?"

"They were being arrogant, ignorant, and selfish to say the least, but that isn't strange, they are always like that," I mused before remembering the four immortals that flinched, "I mean Zeus was and Athena, that is their personality."

"Nice save Kelp head," muttered Thalia.

"Dionysus and Hades weren't bad though, Dionysus was almost pleasant," added Will.

"Correct Will, you are quite observant," Will blushed at the praise while we snickered, "Think of the other eight. Ares, Hera, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Athena are almost always at Olympus. Hades is in the underworld and Dionysus was at camp. Hestia would tend the hearth many places, spending only half of the time at Olympus," she smiled at Hestia kindly, "Apollo was in his sun chariot for half the day, spending time with his sister, his mom, and things with music and medicine," she smiled at Apollo then frowned, "and other mortal duties," at this Apollo blushed.

"He is a busy man," said Hermes with a wolf whistle, but the woman continued.

"You are busy too Hermes,"

"Or Herpes," said one of the four on the couch and was the one who mocked Artemis.

"You did have a filled cabin," the leader said seriously, but her smile showed she was teasing.

"But, people never claimed their children!" spluttered a now blushing Hermes.

"Keep telling yourself that," the leader said with another smile, "but back on track. Hermes is out because of all those messages. By the way, Martha and George are on silent right now."

Hermes grinned gratefully, redness slowly fading from his cheeks.

"Artemis is with the Hunt so she isn't at Olympus a lot. So say if a spell or something was tampered with those on Olympus, you four wouldn't have as much of a chance of being affected as much."

"Are you proposing that someone did something to most of Olympus? How can you explain Poseidon's behavior than?" challenged Artemis.

At this the woman turned to me.

"Many beings, many powerful beings, would love to get back at you Perseus. Correct?"

"Yes."

She turned back to Artemis.

"Poseidon was directly targeted as one of the intentions was to hurt Percy."

"But how? Poseidon seemed sure," Hermes added.

"Let me explain. Coeus and Prometheus and others want to destroy Olympus, but they knew you all, could stop their plan. They got Mnemosyne, Titaness of memories, to change memories and mess with emotions and feelings hoping to get you all to leave Olympus."

"So Mnemosyne messed with memories and emotions. But why?" asked Artemis.

"Simple, you fourteen made the victories in both wars, their defeats, possible. Without you all there is a better chance Olympus will fall."

Are we really that important? Wow.

"Yes indeed, wow." The non-leader one who talked earlier spoke with a smile and I felt myself blush.

"How will they get Olympus to fall?" asked Hestia, being the caring one she is.

"In several years there will be a war. We believe that some old enemies of mine will get involved as of the prophecy," the leader spoke and the other four tensed up. The enemy must be bad.

"What prophecy?" Apollo asked. Of course, being the god of prophecies. But he also seemed, well, concerned for this leader woman.

"One about when they would return," she said simply, but Artemis had other concerns.

"Who are the enemies of yours?"

"They are very ancient-"

"We are very old, at least four of us," added Hermes.

"You are only a fraction of my age," the leader said while shaking her head.

"We are thousands of years old, how is that of fraction of yours!" he exclaimed.

"I don't bring up my age," she dismissed, but not that one companion.

"Cause you are an old lady!"

"So are you," she shot back.

"You are older than me!" she replied with a smirk and the leader rolled her eyes.

"Before that you guys must train and play with your powers. You see some of my friends would like to leave and rest, but they need someone to help them," the leader explained, "But it is time for you all to leave. I have sent you to an area between Selawik, Taylor, and White Mountain."

"Where are those? What are they?" asked Leo, completely oblivious. Which is nothing new.

"They are cities in northwest Alaska. We will talk in around a month or so to see how you are doing. And we have hidden you from Olympus. They won't be able to find you, even if they could."

"My brain is like, fried, like it took a Masterbolt to the head," Conner whined, rubbing his head.

"It's only the beginning, I'm afraid," she replied sincerely.

"Can we at least have names?" I asked.

The leader shrugged.

"You can call me Hypernovae," she replied simply.

Someone stood up from the couch. They hadn't spoken yet, but they were a female too. In fact, they all looked to be. Her cloak was blue and seemed to flow like water to the ground while her dress was color of cream, smooth and flowing.

"You may call me Europa," her voice gushed like honey and she sat back down.

The next one we hadn't heard from either. Her cloaks seemed to be thin and very light. It floated around her and was black with swirling specks and the dress was a mix of colors like blue, green, orange, red, purple, and yellow.

"Call me Nebula," her voice was quick and seemed to spark with something.

The next one wore a cloak of gold that didn't move at all and the dress was a light brown, fitted to her body.

"Quasar," her voice was strong and solid.

The last one was still seated. She was the one who messed with Artemis. She had a bright magenta cloak and a bright orange dress under it.

"Introduce yourself," Hypernovae spoke.

"Call me Char," she said after she rolled her eyes.

"Why Char?' Hypernovae asked.

"You ruined our pattern!" whined Nebula.

"Cause I felt like Char!" grumbled Char.

"Those aren't your real names?" asked Katie.

"They will do for now," Hypernovae replied.

"Who are you then?" Connor asked, annoyed.

"We matter!" Char said as she threw her arms around the other three on the couch.

Hypernovae rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye and good luck. Have fun trying new things."

With a wave of her hand we back into blackness.

**There is chapter 5! I hope it was enjoyable.**

**Poll:  
Artemis: 10  
Bianca: 11  
OC: 10  
No one: 5  
Zoe: 3**

**Keep on voting. The poll won't close until after a few more chapters. Some people are worried about how the pairings will work, like they are dead or maidens, but I will be able to work with it. A few of the choices for the OCs were introduced in this chapter. But there are more and more may be needed. This will NOT be Percabeth!**

**Any guesses who Nebula, Europa, Quasar, and Char are? (Hint- Char gave one, and they are a group. You can guess who they are individually, but it is kind of like saying a state or the counties.) What about Hypernovae? She will be harder to figure out. Read their descriptions. That could help. Anyone who guesses right gets a chapter dedicated to them!**

**Next I will update my other story. I have 12 days of hell- I mean school left. After June 3, updates will be quicker. Thanks for reading. Reviews are nice, I get ideas and motivation. Thanks again, and this is Avid Reader0907 signing out! **


End file.
